


Never In Your Wildest Dreams

by flipmeforward (vinterdrog)



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Boypussy, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinterdrog/pseuds/flipmeforward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Sebastian go to a party, Kurt blows Sebastian in the bathroom, and then they go home. For more sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never In Your Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colfhummel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colfhummel/gifts).



> This is an _extremely_ late birthday present for Julia. Yes, I am ashamed.

“So, your birthday is coming up,” Kurt says when they’re settled on the subway. They’re on their way to Sebastian’s friends Halloween party, dressed in semi-matching costumes and working hard on keeping their hands off of each other.

“Mhm. So?” Sebastian says, pressing his thigh closer against Kurt’s.

“ _So_ ,” Kurt says, squeezing Sebastian’s hand. “What do you want? Do you want to do anything special, do you want a gift?”

Sebastian snorts and rearranges himself, slips his hand out of Kurt’s and slides his arm around Kurt’s waist instead. “No, I don’t want a gift. I don’t want to do anything.”

“Nothing? Really?”

“Yes, really. It’s no big deal.”

Kurt tries hard to keep his face in check and not let his surprise and shock show, but judging by Sebastian’s entertained expression, he’s failing.

“But…It’s your birthday,” Kurt tries to argue. He doesn’t have a better argument than that, though, and he hears how weak it sounds.

“Yeah. But I’m only turning twenty-two. It’s just another day.”

“But there’s gotta be something?” Kurt tries.

Sebastian leans in, puts his mouth so close to Kurt’s ear that his breath makes Kurt shiver. “Well, if you  _really_  want to give me something, you can let me fuck you.”

Kurt’s breath hitches and he shifts, his cheeks reddening. “How is that different than any other night?” he mutters, wary of the other people in the car.

“It isn’t. Which is  _the point_. But I can promise you we’ll both enjoy it.”

Someone dressed up in a pretty accurate Iron Man costume enters the car just then, and Kurt takes the opportunity of the people’s focused attention to turn to Sebastian, lean into him and ask him in a low tone, “Okay, but do you have any…special requests, or something? Like…I don’t know. Bondage, or something?”

Sebastian looks at him, eyebrow raised. “Bondage?”

Kurt shrugs, trying to appear unaffected by having a conversation about kinks on the subway. “I don’t know? Spanking? Toys?”

“Kurt,” Sebastian says, but Kurt barrels on.

“Roleplaying? ‘Cause if you wanted to do like…vampires, or something, I’d be down with that.”

“Vampires?” Sebastian says, amused and not totally following, and Kurt clears his throat.

“Never mind. But I mean. We could do something special. If you want to.”

“Right now,” Sebastian hisses, shifting on his seat and pulling Kurt close to him, “I want you to  _stop talking_ , because otherwise we’ll have a  _situation_.”

“What?” Kurt says, confused. Sebastian digs his fingers into Kurt’s thigh, through the thick wool of his coat.

“I know you don’t really have this problem, but you’re talking about sex, and I’m wearing really tight pants, and we haven’t fucked in two days.”

“That’s your fault, though,” Kurt points out, because he’s not the one who’s been holed up in his room studying for the past week. But he suddenly understands the problem, and smirks as he puts his hand on Sebastian’s thigh, squeezing tighter than what’s strictly necessary. “I like your stubble, by the way,” he says, voice back to normal. “Very fitting to your character.” Sebastian is dressed as a cop, because the oh-so original theme of the party is ‘Crime and Punishment’, and Sebastian isn’t known for his creativity. Kurt isn’t complaining, though, his boyfriend looks hot as hell in his outfit. He leans in close to Sebastian’s ear again. “And it’ll feel really good when you go down on me later.” Kurt hasn’t done a lot of exploration in his previous sexual relationships, but he knows that much, at least. Sebastian usually stays clean-shaven, and Kurt hasn’t pressed the issue, so they haven’t done  _that_  yet.

“Fuck you,” Sebastian mutters, taking a deep breath and crossing his legs.

“Mm, when we get back to your place,” Kurt says, and then stands up. Their stop is next.

“We can go back to my place right now,” Sebastian says, standing too and wrapping his coat tightly around himself with a pointed look at Kurt.

“No, come on. We have a party to go to.”

* * *

 

They manage to stay busy for a while, which mostly consists of Kurt slipping away as soon as he sees Sebastian approach him, just to get him to actually interact with his friends instead of dragging Kurt into a closet or something.

Around the two-hour mark, Sebastian finally succeeds, sneaking up behind Kurt when he’s looking at the drink table, trying to find something less vile than the drink that someone stuck in his hand before.

“Hello,” he says, straight into Kurt’s ear, making him shiver. “You’ve been avoiding me.”

“Yes,” Kurt agrees, leaning back in Sebastian’s embrace. “You’ve been talking about this for weeks, if I didn’t avoid you you’d just have dragged me into the bathroom for a blowjob or something.”

“That does sound like me,” Sebastian agrees, pressing his crotch against Kurt’s ass for a moment. “Come on.” He steps back and grabs Kurt’s hand, and before Kurt barely has a chance to react, he’s getting pulled through the crowd and into a bathroom.

“God, Sebastian, I wasn’t—I wasn’t serious, we can’t—” Kurt says, but Sebastian is already unzipping his pants, and Kurt falls silent.

“We  _can_ ,” Sebastian says, grabbing Kurt’s ass and pulling him close. Sebastian’s pants are so tight that they haven’t even slipped down, but Kurt is only wearing leggings with a pair of briefs on top, so he can still feel Sebastian’s cock harden. “I’m pretty sure my friends expect nothing less.” He cups Kurt’s neck with one hand and kisses him, squeezes his ass with the other hand and smiles into the kiss when Kurt squeaks. “You running away from me all night has given me lot of opportunities to stare at your ass, at least,” he says, sounding pleased. Kurt huffs and rolls his eyes, but he doesn’t step back, just glances at the door to make sure it’s locked, then wraps his arms around Sebastian’s neck.

“Like what you see?”

“Mmm, you know I do.” Sebastian moves his mouth down to Kurt’s neck, presses light kisses against his skin, smiling when Kurt’s breath hitches. “What was that you said about vampires?”

“No- _oh_ -nothing,” Kurt tries, but he still bends his neck and exposes more of his throat. Sebastian bites down, lightly at first, but when Kurt arches and presses his crotch against Sebastian’s, he bites down harder, scrapes his jaw against the bite.

“Shit,  _shit,_ ” Kurt hisses, grabbing the hair on Sebastian’s neck. “Sebastian, I— _work_ , I can’t—”

“Shh, it’s okay, just say it’s leftover makeup that you can’t get rid of,” Sebastian says, licking over the mark and then raising his head a bit to look at it.

“No one’s gonna buy that,” Kurt groans, raising himself up on his toes to look at himself in the mirror over Sebastian’s shoulder.

“Still hot, though,” Sebastian says with a grin, and Kurt blushes. He’s getting less prude, especially with alcohol in his system, but some things still get to him.

“Whatever,” he mumbles, and Sebastian kisses his mouth again.

“Were you serious about that blowjob?”

“Maybe,” Kurt says, teasingly, but he’s already sliding his hands down Sebastian’s back, down into his pants to pull them down. “I’ve been working the whole week, though,” he says, voice more serious. He works a hand around to Sebastian’s front, cupping his dick through his underwear. “I’m not gonna be down on my knees for long.”

“That’s— _ah_ —that’s okay,” Sebastian breathes as Kurt slides his hand inside his underwear and starts jerking him off. “Very okay.”

“Good,” Kurt says, then kisses him to avoid further talk.

He jerks Sebastian with quick, efficient strokes, kissing him until Sebastian is breathing too hard, then he moves to his neck instead, kissing and sucking just hard enough not to leave a lasting mark. When Sebastian starts to fuck into Kurt’s hand, Kurt eases his grip and gets down on his knees.

“This is disgusting,” Kurt says, wrinkling his nose as his knees touches the cold tile on the floor. It could definitely be worse, and it’s not rocket science to put a pair of black leggings in the laundry, but he’s still not too fond of kneeling on a bathroom floor that isn’t his own.

“I’ll buy you new pants,” Sebastian promises, grabbing Kurt’s neck and gently pulling him closer. “Just— _yes_ ,” he moans, exhaling when Kurt finally takes him in his mouth.

Kurt works him quickly, expertly, sucking the tip of Sebastian’s cock and jerking the rest of it with his hand. He wants to get him off, fast, so he does his best. Sebastian is moaning above him, and Kurt wants to tell him to keep it down, because the party outside isn’t  _that_  loud, but he also doesn’t want to let up, doesn’t want to stop sucking him off. Instead, he just quickens the pace, makes it sloppier than necessary, trying to ease the friction. Sebastian’s pants will get messier this way, but Kurt is the one on his knees, so he doesn’t really care. Sebastian isn’t complaining, either, he’s breathing hard and gripping Kurt’s neck with one hand, holding onto the sink behind him with the other.

“Fuck, baby, come on, that’s—” he pants, but Kurt pinches his thigh to get him to shut up and sucks hard around his cock. It doesn’t take much more than that before Sebastian comes, a tug on the hair at Kurt’s neck the only warning before he spills into his mouth, just enough that Kurt manages to swallow all of it. Sebastian hauls him up as soon as he lets go of his cock and kisses him, licking into his mouth, chasing the taste of himself.

It’s Kurt’s turn to moan, and he presses his fingers against his cunt through his pants, needing some kind of stimulation at this point.

“Getting tested was a  _really_  good decision,” Sebastian murmurs, licking his lips and glancing down between them. “Do you want any he—”

“ _Sebastian_!” someone yells outside and bangs on the door. “Stop fucking your boyfriend and get out here!”

“I’m coming!” Sebastian shouts back.

“Sure you are,” the someone at the door says, in a much lower voice, but still audible.

“And I’m not,” Kurt mutters, taking a step back and pushing Sebastian away so he can look at his reflection. He doesn’t look too bad; his lips are undeniably swollen and there’s a blooming hickey on his neck, but knowing Sebastian, it could definitely be worse. At least he stayed away from Kurt’s hair this time.

Sebastian zips himself up and shoots Kurt a questioning glance, waiting until he gets a nod before he unlocks the door.

One of Sebastian’s classmates is standing outside, a big grin on his face. “You had a good time, I see,” he says, eyeing them both up and down. “You a slightly better one,” he adds with a nod towards Sebastian. “Good for you.” Kurt blushes at the implication, even though it’s true, and the guy winks at him, causing him to blush even harder.

“Stop flirting with my boyfriend,” Sebastian says, sliding one arm around Kurt possessively. “He’s taken.”

“Maybe  _he_  would reciprocate,” Kurt says pointedly, shifting on his feet. His arousal may not be as visible as Sebastian’s, but that doesn’t make it less annoying or persistent. It’s also harder to take care of, Kurt still hasn’t gotten the hang of masturbating while standing, and while it’s one thing to sneak off into the bathroom, it’s a whole different thing to sneak off into a bedroom. If nothing else, it’s really tacky.

“Aw, baby,” Sebastian murmurs in his ear. “I promise I’ll take really good care of you when we get home.”

“Stop it,” the other guy says over his shoulder, walking away. “You can fuck later, we have a pool tournament going on.”

“Later,” Sebastian echoes to Kurt, kissing his cheek and squeezing his hip before letting go, leaving Kurt by the drink table where he picked him up and disappearing up the stairs. Kurt sighs, tries to abandon all sexy thoughts from his mind, and turns to talk to the guy standing next to him. He’s going to be here for awhile, he might as well try to enjoy it.

* * *

 

“How much do your friends actually know about our sex life?” Kurt asks when they’re finally on the subway back. It’s louder now, and he’s got a bit of alcohol in his system, so he isn’t as worried about people hearing them as he was before.

“Enough,” Sebastian replies with a smirk. “They know that it’s really,  _really_ good. And frequent. They really don’t know…” he trails off, not even looking at Kurt anymore. Kurt follows his gaze and sees someone dressed in high heels, fishnet stockings, and a jacket that’s most definitely from the men’s department. Also, they have a beard. When Kurt looks back at his boyfriend, though, Sebastian still seems focused on the legs.

“See something you like?” Kurt says, and Sebastian jerks, snapping his eyes to Kurt again.

“What? No. I mean. No,” he says quickly, and Kurt has to bite his lip to prevent himself from laughing out loud.

There had been a few guys in skirts at the party, and Kurt had seen Sebastian eyeing them. Kurt knows he’s got great legs and a great ass, knows Sebastian loves it when he wears tight pants to show it off. He also knows Sebastian would never dare to ask this of him, to wear something so blatantly female-coded, not considering Kurt’s history, or their history.

It may be the lingering buzz talking, or the fact that he’s still horny as hell, but Kurt finds himself surprised by how okay he actually feels by the prospect of dressing up like that for Sebastian.

“Mhm, sure,” he says eventually, but he doesn’t push it. Maybe getting his boyfriend a birthday present won’t be so hard, after all…

* * *

 

“I need you to fuck me,” Kurt breathes between kisses, arching up against Sebastian when he gets pressed back into the door of Sebastian’s dorm room. “Right now.”

“Patience,” Sebastian mutters back, but he works his hands inside Kurt’s shirt and pulls it up, exposing Kurt’s stomach, flicking his nipples.

“I’ve been patient for  _hours_ ,” Kurt says, pushing Sebastian away and letting his feet touch the floor again. “And  _you_  didn’t have to be patient at all.” He drags his shirt over his head and pulls down his leggings and underwear in one go, then flops backwards onto Sebastian’s bed, ignoring how it creaks under his weight. “Please?” he adds with smile, sliding one hand between his legs,  _finally_ getting to touch himself.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Sebastian swears, unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt and then pulls it over his head. “Well, I did promise to eat you out, right?” He grabs Kurt’s knees and rearranges him on the bed so he can kneel between his legs. “Shit, you’re really worked up,” he says when he gets a good look at Kurt’s pussy. It’s swollen with arousal and wet around the opening and where Kurt has managed to smear it so far. Sebastian reaches out with his own hand and drags his fingertips from the top of the patch of hair, between his pussy lips, and down over his ass.

“Yes,” Kurt says through gritted teeth, spreading his legs pointedly. “And it’s your fault, so just fucking—do— _ah_ ,” he cuts himself off when Sebastian bends down and drags his tongue along the same line he trailed his fingers. “ _Fuck_ ,” Kurt breathes out, reaching down to put his hand on the back of Sebastian’s head.

Sebastian smiles against him and opens his mouth wider, making sure to drag his stubbly jaw against Kurt, pressing harder when Kurt gasps and then easing off when Kurt tugs his hair. “You like that?” he asks, licking in broad strokes. “ _I_ like this.”

“What do you think?” Kurt replies, breathless with arousal.

“I think you like it, too,” Sebastian says, then takes Kurt’s clit between his lips, sucking on it. Kurt’s hips are shaking with the effort of trying not to buck up and knock Sebastian over. Sebastian notices and smiles up at him, then slides two fingers into Kurt’s pussy without taking his mouth off of his clit.

“Just fuck me,” Kurt moans, clenching around his fingers. “Come on, I need your—” He doesn’t have to finish, because Sebastian is already climbing off the bed to remove his pants. He throws them on a chair, then he grabs Kurt’s legs and drags him across the sheet, until his ass is almost hanging over the edge of the mattress.

“Okay?” he asks, checking to make sure, even though he’s fairly certain Kurt wouldn’t urge him on before he was. Kurt’s short nod confirms it, and Sebastian grabs his cock, lining himself up with Kurt’s pussy. A second’s pause to draw a breath, then he pushes in, slowly while exhaling. Kurt moans low beneath him, sounding relieved at  _finally_  being filled again.

It turns Sebastian on like  _mad_.

He pulls almost all the way out, then pushes in again, faster this time, and he feels Kurt relax under him, succumbing to just  _taking it_. His pussy is still clenching around Sebastian’s cock, and Sebastian doesn’tunderstand how he does that, but he’s not complaining, he’s  _so not_ complaining because it feels absolutely amazing, he never wants it to end, he wants  _more_ , just—

“Harder,” Kurt says, interrupting Sebastian’s train of thought. His body is tensing up again, as if he’s coming back to himself, and he reaches up to grab Sebastian’s hips, pulling him down against him hard and moaning when he’s all the way in. “Yeah, come on,” Kurt urges, pushing at Sebastian’s hips to make him do it again. Sebastian makes an annoyed sound and grabs Kurt’s wrists, moves them from his hips to the mattress, presses them there and effectively pressing himself closer to Kurt. He’s still standing on the floor, so he can’t use as much force, which has Kurt whining in objection.

“You’re so greedy,” Sebastian murmurs, pulling out and pushing at Kurt until he’s laying properly on the bed, then Sebastian climbs on and kneels between his legs again. “So fucking horny for it tonight.” He slides his cock back into Kurt’s pussy, harder now when he’s in a better position, and  _god_  it feels so good, he wants to do this forever.

Sebastian bends down over Kurt, kisses him hard and sloppy, more a mashing of lips than anything else. It gives him less leverage, with his chest pressed against Kurt’s, and Kurt objects noisily, whining into Sebastian’s mouth and pressing himself up against him.

“Alright,” Sebastian murmurs against Kurt’s mouth. “I hear you.” He leans back again, slips out in the process, rolls his eyes at Kurt’s resulting whine. “Calm down, baby,” he says, grabbing Kurt’s thighs and raising them, spreading them, then slides in again. New angle, new force, another rhythm. Kurt is breathing hard beneath him, moving one hand down to rub his clit, and then— _CRACK!_

They both freeze, Sebastian still deep inside Kurt and Kurt with his fingers on his clit. They stare at each other, and then Kurt shifts, and something clatters to the floor under the bed.

“Did you just fuck me so hard we broke the bed?” Kurt asks eventually, putting his feet down on the bed and removing his hand when it becomes clear that Sebastian isn’t continuing.

“Uhm,” Sebastian says, because it  _seems_  like it, but that’s  _absurd_. “Maybe?” he says, looking at his boyfriend questioningly, and Kurt starts to laugh. After a beat, Sebastian can’t help but join in, because they  _broke the bed_ , that’s an actual thing that just happened. He pulls out of Kurt and lies down beside him, can’t  _stop_  laughing at this point, and whenever they look at each other it just brings on a new wave of laughter.

“Oh my god,” Kurt says finally, when he’s run out of laughter and is working on catching his breath. “We  _broke the bed_.”

“It’s a shitty dorm bed,” Sebastian says, not willing to give themselves  _all_  the credit.

“Still,” Kurt says. He wiggles around a little, trying out if the bed still holds up. Nothing creaks, and they don’t fall through. The movement makes his thigh brush against Sebastian’s dick and he hisses, he’s still half-hard despite everything. “Make me come and I’ll bring you off, too?” Kurt whispers, looking at Sebastian and flushing.

Like Sebastian would ever say no to that.

He crawls down the bed and settles between Kurt’s legs again, digs his fingers into Kurt’s thighs with a purpose and smiles when he hears Kurt’s gasp. His pussy is even more swollen than before, now, his lips red and his hole gaping. Sebastian puts his mouth against him and slides his tongue in, without warning, and Kurt moans, arches up against him, almost knocking Sebastian’s teeth. Sebastian smiles again, can’t help it, and rearranges himself so that he can deal with Kurt moving. He gently presses his stubbly chin against Kurt’s flushed, sensitive flesh, not to tease this time, just to  _increase_ , and Kurt’s breath stutters, tiny, high-pitched whimpers escape his throat as he clutches the sheets and writhes on the bed, trying to get himself both closer and further away from Sebastian’s mouth.

Sebastian’s cock is back to full hardness now, rarely is anything else when he has his mouth on Kurt, and he moves one hand down to wrap it around himself, despite Kurt’s promise to take care of him. He drags his other hand down to slide two fingers inside Kurt, gets rewarded with a breathy string of  _Oh god yes_ there _, fuck, please, that feels good_ , and tries to fold himself into a position that won’t end up with his arm cramping. They won’t be like this for long, though, Sebastian is close, jerking his cock even faster, and Kurt’s breathing is more like a series of hard gasps punctured by small whines, the way it always gets when Kurt’s close to coming.

“Come on,” Sebastian murmurs, crooking his fingers and moving his mouth to suck at Kurt’s clit. A little more, just a little more, just—Kurt clenches around him and moans, too loud for Sebastian’s dorm, but none of them care, Sebastian just keeps licking him through it, keeps sucking and fucking him with his fingers, all while fucking into his own fist. Kurt vaguely realizes what he’s doing, because he brings a hand down and threads his fingers in Sebastian’s hair, pulls slightly while digging his fingers into Sebastian’s scalp, and yeah, that’s enough. Sebastian comes, spurting onto the sheets, burying his face in Kurt’s thigh while he rides it out, his whole body shaking with the force of it.

Seconds or minutes later, Sebastian isn’t sure, he crawls up the bed again to wrap himself around Kurt and kiss him.

“We need to shower,” Kurt says, but not with a lot of convincing.

“No,” Sebastian says, wiping his hand on the sheet beside Kurt. “‘S all down there,” he adds, waving his hand. Kurt makes a sound somewhere between disgusted and amused.

“You’re disgusting,” he says, but Sebastian can hear him smiling.

“You love me anyway,” he says, pressing a kiss to Kurt’s shoulder.

“I do,” Kurt agrees. A beat of silence, then, “We  _broke the bed_.”

If Sebastian was less tired, he’d break into a fit of laughter again. As it is, he just tightens his grip around Kurt’s waist in agreement.

* * *

 

Sebastian wakes up to an eyeful of Kurt’s ass. It’s far,  _far_  from the worst sight he’s ever woken up to, but it’s still a bit unusual.

“Mrghm,” he says, and Kurt turns from where he’s sitting on the edge of the bed to look at him.

“Hey,” he says, smiling. “How’re you feeling?”

His head hurts a bit, but as far as hangovers go, this one is mild. “I’m okay,” he says. Then he remembers. “Did we really—”

“—Break the bed last night?” Kurt finishes for him. “Yeah.” He sounds oddly proud, and Sebastian can’t help but smile back at him. Then he leans forward and presses a kiss to Kurt’s ass cheek, because, how can he resist? Kurt stiffens for a second but then relaxes, bringing one hand back to stroke Sebastian’s cheek.

“What are you doing up?” Sebastian asks. “Thought you didn’t have work until afternoon.”

“I don’t. I was just looking up the closest hardware store,” Kurt replies, waving his phone.

“Why?”

“Because  _I_  am going to go there and get stuff to fix the bed, and  _you_  are going to get us breakfast in the meantime.”

“You know how to do that?” Sebastian asks, surprised.

Kurt shrugs. “Sure. I’ll get a plank to replace the one we broke, and then some stuff to secure the other ones. Cheaper than buying a new bed.”

“Handy,” Sebastian says, pressing another kiss to Kurt’s ass for approval, lingering a bit this time.

“And for your birthday, I’m getting us a hotel room so you can fuck me hard without worrying about roommates, or beds breaking, or having to wash the sheets.”

Sebastian grabs Kurt’s arm and drags him down so he can kiss him. “That sounds  _amazing_ ,” he says sincerely. Kurt smiles against his mouth.

“Maybe I’ll even dress up. Stockings, high heels. Would you mind?”

They don’t get up for another two hours, and Kurt is almost late for work, without having fixed Sebastian’s bed, but Sebastian would still call it a  _very_ successful morning.

**Author's Note:**

> on [tumblr](http://flipmeforward.tumblr.com/post/115577131521/fic-never-in-your-wildest-dreams-kurtbastian).


End file.
